


Sleigh Bells Ring

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many firsts in Gavin’s life, but this one takes the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Winter fic! I was told to do something fluffy proposal with Danvin so I thought snow is the perfect time to do so! There is some smut in here to, just some blowjobs and handjobs. ENJOY! A lot helped and inspired this for me C:

For one of the first times in Gavin’s life, he was awake and out of bed early. It was not because of any first morning sunlight streaming in through the curtain and windows, or the sounds of wildlife going about their business.What had really woken him up was the arm, strong arm that had just pulled him closer to the body it belonged to. He had just flown in from Texas the previous night for the Christmas holidays to be with Dan and his family this year. Every year they would switch up between the two countries, but Gavin was just happy to be back home with the man he loved who was back from duty. Currently, Gavn was now padding his way across Dan’s floor of his house to relieve himself in the loo before making his way to the kitchen to boil water for a pot of tea. As he waited for the kettle to whistle, he heard more soft padding echoing out behind him before strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the body behind as they nuzzled into his neck.

 

“What are you doing up so early, B?” Dan murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Gavin smiled and leaned back into the embrace as he felt small kisses being peppered across his neck and shoulder. A certain few spots made him shiver on the spot as Dan continued his ministrations.

 

“Just getting ready for the day. You know it’s supposed to snow all day B!” he replied enthusiastically, “plus, I couldn’t really sleep for some reason. It was like something kept nagging in my mind awake.” his voice faded at the end to a gentle whisper to himself. The arms around his waist tightened before letting go to go steep a few tea bags as the kettle whistled loudly.

 

“I take it that you have not looked out  the window then?” Dan teased, reaching up and grabbing two mugs for them out of the cupboards. Gavin spun around quickly and paced over to the window. His breath fogged up the window and he leaned in as close as he could. Outside covering almost every square inch, was an inch or two of snow, with more snow falling by the minute. Gavin spun back around to face Dan, a large grin spreading out  on his face. Dan poured the tea into each mug and sat down at the small island, setting Gavin’s team nice dynamite mug in front him.

 

“Yes, yes. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. We can go out and play after we wake up in a little bit B.” Dan answered Gavin’s unspoken question, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he reached over and held Gavin’s hand. Gavin wearily looked back at him before sipping his tea. He was unconcerned about it, for now at least.

 

A shrill beeping sound of Dan’s cell phone broke the comfortable silence the two created after a half hour of sipping their tea, and he detached his hand and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen once he saw who it was from, looking up at Gavin quickly before fully reading text that came in. He quickly punched out a reply with a large smile on his face and locked his phone back up before Gavin could see what was happening.

 

“So Gavin, since its snowing, want to go to the shop? I figure, enjoy the snow while it lasts.” he asked while standing, bringing their mugs to the sink to wash later once they returned. Gavin stretched, cracking a few joints and nodded before he followed Dan out of the area to their bedroom once more.

 

Gavin saw Dan going through the closet in search of something warm to wear for the day. Being sneaky, Gavin tip toed over to him as quiet as he could and quickly wrapped one arm around his waist while his other hand ventured down low in front to start palming Dan through his pyjama pants. Dan let out a low moan and dropped his head backwards onto Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“Why hey there.” he groaned out, turning his head slightly to see Gavin. Gavin wore a smirk on his lips, kissing the side of Dan’s face before he moved his way around to the front of Dan. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips. Dan manouvered his own hands to grip at Gavin’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, and ground his hips against Gavin’s. Their growing erections rubbed together and both let out a breathy moan into the kiss. Gavin deepened the kiss briefly before pulling back.

 

Gavin winked before he started to kiss his way down Dan’s neck, down his chest. He kissed as much skin he could reach. He licked and bit at Dan’s nipples, alternating between the two.

 

“Common B, hurry up would ya?” Dan growled out. Gavin bit down harder on the nipple he had in his mouth before placing a kiss over top. He carried on his way down Dan, his hands leading the way. They untied the knot in Dan’s pants which fell to the floor as soon as nothing was holding them up.

 

Dan shivered as the cool air hit him instantly, but that shiver turned into him lurching forward as Gavin encased the tip of his cock with his mouth. One hand held on to the shaft as the other gripped his hip to make sure he wouldn’t buck forward and trigger his gag reflex. Starting off slow, Gavin pumped his hand as he licked around the head of Dan’s cock. He pulled back and licked his lips, looking up at Dan. His face was flushed and he looked down with hooded eyes.

 

“You look so good like this B. Sucking me off.” Dan spoke to him, his accent heavy. He reached down and threaded his fingers through Gavin’s hair and caressing his face gently. Gavin leaned into the touches before he hollowed his cheeks and put his best efforts into pleasing his boyfriend. He pumped his fist faster around the majority of Dan’s hardened member and started to bob in time lightly with them.

 

The only warning Gavin got moments later was a tug on his hair and he pulled back, and Dan came over his neck and chest. Worn out a bit, Dan collapsed to his knees beside Gavin to let the high wear off. A small whimper from his side snapped him out of his daze and Dan looked over to see Gavin. He was biting his lower lip, while his pupils had blown out with lust. Dan leaned over and gave his boy a gentle, tender kiss as his hand slipped into Gavin’s own pyjama pants to return the favour. It was fast and dirty, Dan pumping and twisting his fist around Gavin’s cock. His thumbs rubbed over the tip, taking the little bit of precome that had started to bead at the tip and smeared over the rest of the head. Gavin shivered, moaning out Dan’s name as his own orgasim took over him, releasing over his own chest and over Dan’s hand.

 

“Good morning to you too B.” Gavin laughed lightly. Dan kissed his forehead and treaded to the bathroom to gather a washcloth to clean Gavin up. He had to head back to wring it out once before he got Gavin fully cleaned up. As he came back from dropping the cloth off in the laundry hamper, he watched Gavin getting dressed. A sense of domestic bliss overwhelmed Dan at the simpleness of it all. Waking up beside the love of his life, being able to hold him close every night and morning, being able to make love with him; it almost brought Dan to tears. He checked his phone one last time before he himself got ready.

 

**We’ll be flying over shortly. Plane takes off at 10am. Will have to drive to and check in to hotel. Should be at location by 5pm.  -GLR**

 

He let out a breath and made his way to the dresser to shove on a long sleeve sweater and a simple pair of jeans. He grabbed a pair of socks and joined Gavin on the bed to sit down to put them on. Gavin had on a pair of tight jeans with a purple polo shirt and as Dan finished dressing he ran his hands through Gavin’s hair.

 

“You ready for a day out?” he asked. Gavin nodded and stood to join Dan. Together they made their way to the entrance way to shove on a pair of fur lined winter boots and a cosy winter jacket each. Dan wrapped a brown plaid scarf around his neck and grabbed a simple pair of gloves. He reached into his coat pocket and felt the small box he had put there the night before. He let out another sigh before ushering Gavin out. Gavin ran out the door, green creeper scarf billowing behind him before he fell down in the snow.

 

Dan laughed at his boy and pulled him back up. Gavin brushed off the snow from his pants and grabbed Dan’s gloved hands with his own and they walked hand in hand down the road to the nearest high street. As they neared the first shop, Gavin ran ahead to look in the window. It was a childrens toy shop and all the figurines in the window were dressed up for the holiday. Dan watched him with a fond look in his eyes and glanced at the time before following along behind the grown child.

 

The street itself was not that busy, with all the snow spread everywhere people were too nervous to drive. A few others braved the walk in as well and children were laughing and throwing snowballs at one another, and couples were walking curled up with each other.

 

Gavin and Dan did go into a few shops. They went into a small handful of apparel shops to see if there were any good warm sweaters but always left empty handed. Dan pulled Gavin into a small bookshop to see if they held the one rare book he was looking for, but alas there was nothing there.

 

Gavin lingered around a jewelery shop, his gaze falling upon the rings that were in the window.

 

“Hey B. Do you think we will get married one day?” Gavin murmured, looking at Dan through the corner of his eyes. Dan gave him a shrug in reply before pulling Gavin close to him, the snow falling more heavily than earlier before.

 

“I’m sure when we are both ready, and can afford it, it will happen. Because I do, you know.” Dan whispered in Gavin’s ear, “Spend the rest of my life with you, that is.” he finished and pressed a kiss to his ear.

 

A sound drifted to their ears and they turned to see a group of four men setting up some boxes on the street corner while they warmed up their vocal chords.

 

“Want to stick around for a song B” Gavin asked Dan, a pout forming its way across his face. Dan took one look at him and sighed, a smile on his face.

 

“Of course B” he replied and they moved in closer so they could hear them. One of the guys starting off with the lead of the carol,

 

“Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away.” while a few bars in another man with a bass voice joined in with ding’s and dong’, along with a higher, tenor voice.

 

“Christmas is here bringing good cheer to young and old,meek and the bold. Ding dong ding dong that is there song, with joyful ring all caroling.”

 

“One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air.” All the voices joined in, a powerful a capella resonating through the air. Gavin and Dan watched in awe as these men sang their song to the gathering crowd around them. The two were swaying to the lull of the song.

 

“Oh how they pound, raising the sound, o’er hill and dale telling their tale. Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!”

 

The three voices died off to quiet ding’s and dong’s again and let the lead man carry on the simple melody, “On on the send, on without end. Their joyful tone to every home.” He carried the final note while the other three ended the song with final ding’s and dong’s. The crowd around them erupted with applause, and the four men bashfully took bows and started up their next carol.

 

Dan’s phone beeped and he let go of Gavin to pull it out. It was an alarm reminder for four o’clock and he shut it off, pulling on Gavin’s hand.

 

“Come on, I have a surprise for you B.” Dan told him and led him down the street more where the horse and carriages were waiting for customers.

 

“B…Dan…what are we doing?” Gavin asked the closer they got the carriages.

 

“Well, I checked the weather forecast and it said it was going to snow, so I thought I’d reserve us a lovely little ride.” Dan replied walking up to a pristine white carriage that had red velvet interior. Dan talked a few minutes with the driver before extending his arm to Gavin. Gavin laughed and took it, allowing Dan to act the gentleman and help him up into the carriage.

 

“So, what are their names?” Gavin asked the driver. The man smiled and gestured to two horses. They were mostly black with white fur around the hooves and on their foreheads.

“This beauty on the left is Khan, while this fella here on the right is Winston. Both clydesdales through and through.” he replied and started off on their journey.

 

An what a journey it was.

 

For the next hour, with complimentary hot apple cider Dan and Gavin shared in the carriage ride to keep their hands and bodies warm,  the two were swept through bits of the city and then through pastures and fields all covered in snow. The sights took the breath out of the boys. Dan looked over at Gavin and his heart leapt in his chest. Gavin was looking around at everything in amazement, with snow falling around them and being stuck in his hair. Not that far from where they were riding was a small herd of deer that had caught his eye. Dan smiled, and brought Gavin’s hand to his lips to give them a kiss. Gavin turned, his eye full of light and laughter and leaned in to Dan for warmth and comfort. Being the gentleman he was, Dan took off his coat for Gavin and draped it over his shoulders. As thanks, Gavin leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

 

However, as soon as the ride had started, the driver led the horses back into town to a small park to finish the tour.

 

As the carriage pulled up to its final spot, Gavin noticed a large crowd of people laughing and attempting to keep warm. There were tall, burly people, as well as lanky. Some were short, and a few were quite loud as they laughed. When they heard the sound of the horses and the carriage coming in, they quieted up and turned to look, their faces aglow gently with a near by fire.

 

Gavin hesitated getting out of the carriage. There was a group of people all around and he could barely make out their faces, but he knew exactly who everyone was.

 

“Dan, why is everyone here?” Gavin asked, looking back between Dan and the group. The smiling faces of everyone from Achievement Hunter waited eagerly for something to happen. Laughter lit up the eyes of his fellow Rooster Teeth employees, and remarks about the weather from the RWBY team were grumbled out and they shuffled from foot to foot.

 

“You will see soon, B. Don’t you worry. But in the mean time, can you pass me my phone? It should be in one of my coat pockets.” Dan asked, his voice carrying a nervous tone to it and he took off his gloves to rub his hands on his pants. Gavin took one last glance at the group, their eager faces brightening at Dan’s statement. Gavin reached in the left coat pocket to find nothing, so he reached over into the right one instead. When his hand came in contact with a small, velvet box, he froze in spot staring wide-eyed at Dan.

 

Seeing his boyfriend reacted to the box and slowly pull it out, Dan dropped down to one knee and grabbed for Gavin’s left hand. Soft clicks were heard as a dozen camera phones were flipped open to start recording the two.

 

“B…Gavin. We’ve been in each others lives for a long time, and in that time, I have never been happier. Going away to Afghanistan was as painful for me as it was for you, but the thoughts of you kept me going; they kept me alive. Because I wanted to come home, come back to you. Having my life in danger made me think I wanted to make the next step in our relationship. So here I am, with the most important people to you surround us. So, Gavin David Free, will you do the honour in marrying me?” Dan proposed, his eyes hopeful with a hint of fear of rejection. Gavin looked down at the small box in his hand and opened it open.

 

He gasped as he saw the ring. It was simple, modern, smooth and made of white gold. Set in middle of the band near the top was a single cut diamond that was suspended there. Taking the ring out, Gavin saw a single inscription on the inside which read  ** _Slowly, yet Surely. Forever._**

 

Gavin looked down at Dan, with tears welling up in his eyes. He slipped the ring on and dropped down his level to lurch forward and kiss Dan with all his might.

 

“Yes! Of course you doughnut!” Gavin cried out, wrapping his arms tight and secure around Dan’s neck. Dan let out a laugh of relief and wrapped his arms back around Gavin’s middle, around his fiancé.

  
“Yeah, yeah, Touching and all. Let’s go, it’s cold as dicks out here man.”


End file.
